Hell At 18
by JuminHan'sAssistant
Summary: Edward Hyde is a teenager who has the ability to have kids. But has he broken the rule of No Teen Pregnancy? And if he did, will Jekyll stay around to support him?
1. Character List

Hell at 18

Character List

Edward Strifeheart Hyde- Age: 18. Hyde is a rebellious teenager who had fallen into a depression after his parents divorced, he had started taking drugs and his mother didn't notice. There was one rule though, don't get pregnant. But Hyde doesn't care if he breaks that rule.

Henry John Albert Jekyll- Age: 17. Jekyll is the swim team captain and the lover to Edward Hyde. He had been there for him when Hyde fell into depression. He had noticed Hyde's behavior changes and he's beginning to wonder if The best swimmer on their team is pregnant.

Casey Hyde- Age: 27. Hyde's mother, she doesn't care what Hyde does but is strict on the rule of not getting pregnant while being a teenager.

John Utterson- Age: 32. Jekyll and Hyde's swim teacher. He and his wife had been trying to have a baby for 3 years now. And the stress around school isn't making it easier for them.

Esmeralda Utterson- Age: 26. Jekyll and Hyde's sex ed teacher. She has been losing hope on getting pregnant and has noticed that more and more students are getting pregnant. And that stresses her out more.

Jessica Gordeev- Age: 18. Hyde's closest friend. She had gotten pregnant at 15 and is trying to prevent Hyde from getting pregnant in his teenage years.

((I may add more characters later!))


	2. New High School

Hell At 18

Chapter 1: New High School

Hyde sat in his mom's car staring out the window. It was his first day at a new school he didn't want to go to. He pushed his hair out of his face and growled. "I don't see why we had to move… everything was perfect at home." His mother sighed. "If you hadn't gotten expelled we would still be there. Blame yourself for it. Anyways, you know the drill. Don't have sex, don't get pregnant. And join the swim team. Now go." Hyde got out of the car and glared as it left. He turned and walked right into someone. Looking up he stopped. "New student huh? I'm Henry Jekyll, Captain of the swim team." Hyde swallowed before quickly running off. Jekyll watched him leave and then laughed quietly.

Later that day Hyde walked into class and took a seat in the back of the class. He looked to the side and saw Jekyll sitting beside him. The swim captain smiled and passed him a note reading: 'Wanna fuck in the locker room?' Hyde blushed dark and bit his lip. On one hand he would go against the rule of No Sex. And he would be able to lie to his mother about it. Turning to Jekyll he nodded and then put the note in his pocket. The teacher walked in and smiled softly. She was blonde with brown eyes and Hyde recognized her. "Good afternoon class. I am Mrs Utterson your sex ed teacher. Now we're gonna switch it up today. You guys are the teachers and I am the student. Now what can you tell me about the bracelets you guys wear? Is there a purpose?"

"Yeah, if someone breaks one the person has to do what it means. Like I'm wearing a red one and if it breaks…. Which it's going to by the new student Edward Hyde, he has to do what it means." The teacher nodded approvingly. "And who is responsible for the protection? Who brings the condoms?" Jekyll smirked at Hyde and then broke the red bracelet. Hyde swallowed and then averted his gaze. After 30 minutes of class Jekyll led Hyde to the locker room and pinned him against the lockers. Hyde kissed him heatedly and then kissed his neck. Thank God no one saw them as Jekyll laid Hyde down on the bench and got a bottle of lubricant from his locker. And then everything went silent when the locker room door opened.


	3. Suspicion

Hell At 18

Chapter 2: Suspicion

As the days pass Hyde had been acting a little off. And everyone seemed to notice this. Instead of his usual attitude, he'd become more and more defensive. The teachers got concerned especially Hyde's sex ed teacher. She'd seen this behavior in a lot of teenage girls when they're... "It's not possible! He can't be..." Esmeralda sat with her head in her hands. "It can't be as bad as you think." John looked at her from the doorway, he was concerned about her since she came home and was acting like this. He hadn't seen her like this. "It's the fact they don't understand that having sex results in pregnancy! And now this new student is possibly pregnant and I don't know who caused it or if he'll go through with it." John walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I know this is hard for us. But I'm sure we can find an answer." Esmeralda looked up at him and sighed before walking off. John sighed and started pacing. "There's no way he could be pregnant... Unless he has that same gene he had then that explains it..."

Meanwhile Hyde was in bed trying to sleep. But that wasn't working out for him. He couldn't sleep no matter what he tried. Getting up he went and got dressed before going out on a walk hoping the cool air of an autumn night would help him calm down. But it didn't. A small pain started in his side and he ignored it thinking it was backlash from something he did yesterday. But when he got home the pain had intensified. Think about a knife stabbing into your side and twisting. Yeah... That's what it felt like. Hyde crawled upstairs and into bed hoping to get himself to relax but once he turned the light on and saw the blood covering his jeans he screamed in pain and agony before falling to the floor.

((Sorry about this severely short chapter guys!))


End file.
